Let Her Go
by happilyinsane13
Summary: Oneshot Prequel to 'Love Loving Her' Atobe must let go of the woman he loves on her wedding day, after a talk with Fuji Syuusuke on the matter. Slight YuuSaku Yuuta x Sakuno Onesided AtoSaku Atobe x Sakuno Implied past tense FujiSaku Fuji x Sakuno


**AN: I HAD to write this. It's a prequel to 'Love Loving her' I feel so bad for doing this to Atobe, but it must be done! I stayed up late and neglected my homework which id due tomorrow and my project which is due on Friday. So please be grateful! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Sakuno/anyone except Ryoma would be canon. **

* * *

Atobe had not wanted to come. He didn't want to come to the small chapel with the stain glass windows she admired. He hadn't wanted to see the pews and walls decorated with white and cream bows and ribbons. He didn't want to see the altar adorned with tulips, snowdrops, and irises. He didn't want to see all the men and women there, looking their best in tuxes and dresses.

But most of all, he didn't want to see the woman he love get married to someone other then him.

Atobe sighed as he stood in the very back of the sanctuary, looking what most would say, dashing in his black suit and tie. He would've worn white but… only the bride can wear white on her wedding day.

Atobe's face was stone like, unemotional. A face to rival the great Tezuka Kunimitsu himself, who happened to be having a conversation with Oishi Syuuchiro and Tachibana Kippei in the corner on God knows what.

He leaned against the brick wall, its exterior gruff on the outside of his suit. He normally would have cared about his precious suit and presence being marred, but today he could care less. He could just buy a better one later anyway.

The ever present Kabaji, was no longer present. Instead, the tall usual companion of the diva was, unfortunately, sick. He had been invited to the grand ( for everyone else) occasion but had fallen ill a week ago and was still in recovery.

The young man became annoyed as he recalled that it had been half Kabaji's fault he was here. He had been planning on skipping the event when Kabaji asked him, and he actually spoke, to go and apologize for him. For once, Atobe couldn't refuse.

So he had decided that he was going to dash in, dash out right? Just apologize for Kabaji and run like hell fire was chasing him out of there.

And then _she_ called.

She called him, and in her sweet innocent voice that you could never refuse, and asked him if he was going to make it to her special day. How much she would love and appreciate it if he did. How it just wouldn't be the same if he wasn't there.

Of course he caved in. He always caved in when she was the one asking. Everyone else he could just wave off. Say something along the lines of "Ore-sama has no allegiance to you." But no. Not with her. Never with her.

He swore that she must have been making those damned puppy dog eyes over the phone, and that cute little pout she would put on unintentionally.

She did a lot of things unintentionally, now that he thought about. Like making him fall in love with her.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully and letting out another forlorn sigh, he lifted his back from against the wall until a voice called out to him. Turning around, he frowned at the beckoner.

"What business do you want with Ore-sama, Fuji-san?"

Fuji Syuusuke smiled at him, that invigorating smile that either charmed you or made you want to punch the young man's head in.

"Oh, no business Atobe-san. I just came over because you seemed so lonely,"

Fuji then whipped out his new digital camera, and flashed a picture at him.

"And it was an opportune moment to capture the high and mighty Atobe Keigo off his guard."

Atobe gritted his teeth in annoyance. Of all the days the former Seigaku regular had to pick on him, it had to be today.

He was about to open his mouth to give some witty, or if all else fails colorful, remark when Fuji beat him to it.

"You're not the only one that lost her."

Atobe looked taken aback as Fuji's seemingly closed eyes stared at him, his serene smile almost strained.

"Ore-sama doesn't know what you mean." Atobe lied, his confident smirk gliding onto his face. He didn't lose her, she was right there in the back. In the bridal room, just right there…but so far away from him.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Atobe-san," Fuji stepped closer to him, and Atobe couldn't help but step back as the tall man approached him. "You're not the only one who's dated her, let alone loved her."

Atobe knew his face was probably reflecting his growing anger right now. Trying to ease the flush creeping up his face, he tried his best to retort.

"You don't know anything," he ground out, his eyes flashing. "I dated her for three years. Three years until _he _showed up."

"And I dated her for two years before you, and she knew him well before you even knew her name." Fuji shot back, his smile no longer in place, but replaced by a frown.

There was an awkward silence and Atobe swore if he didn't know any better that the whole chapel had gotten quiet and were listening in. Although he knew that wasn't true because he saw Sengoku flirting a storm with Tachibana Ann, not even noticing the threatening figures of Kamio and Momoshiro behind him.

Atobe had seemed to have gone deaf to everything but the conversation he was currently engaged in.

Atobe was snapped out of his short daze when Fuji spoke again, his voice calm and almost skeptical.

"It's the one thing I never beat him in," Atobe looked up at the tawny haired man, puzzled, his head cocked to one side.

"Even though it was years after we broke it off, he had beaten me to her heart. The one thing I wasn't good at, he swooped in and caught with ease." Fuji opened his eyes. They were cobalt pools of amusement crossed with a somber sorrow.

"Funny really. He beat you and me at the one thing we obviously couldn't do right."

Atobe then felt, for the second time in his life, wretched. What had he done to make this man relive such pain?

He quickly spoke up, trying to be positive. "But your dating pretty seriously now, aren't you? Ore-sama has heard…"

"Well 'Ore-sama' did not here wrong," Fuji smiled and Atobe couldn't help but blush and be slightly embarrassed at the way the man could make him feel ridiculous at times.

"I am but…still, it's not something easily for gotten. I'll tell you the harsh truth Atobe-san," Fuji looked Atobe straight in the eye, and he knew he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"If you had not been so mistrusting, it'd probably be you standing up on that alter waiting for her." Fuji pointed to the altar where the groom stood, nervous and fidgety.

The diva's world came crashing down as the truth he had been running away from enveloped him. It was true. If he could turn back time, he'd change that. If he had not been wrapped up in his petty jealousies, if he had listened to her explanations and pleas, if he had trusted her more…

He could've been the one to spend the rest of his life with her. He had been so sure in high school. He had been so confident that it would last, that she was the one.

"Ore-sama thought…Ore-sama didn't mean to push her away." Atobe's voice was filled with an anguish that made Fuji cringe. He patted the other man's back, much like he did when his brother was having a difficult time.

"I have to say it's ironic. The most confident of us all falls to self-doubt and jealousy."

Atobe glared at the man.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Ore-sama was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"…Fuji-san?"

"Hai?"

"Why aren't you the one up there? You were the famed tensai of Seigaku."

"Exactly."

Fuji then gave a small wave and left the diva, now more baffled, and yet more clear of mind then before.

He watched for awhile as everyone started to get in position. Fuji being best man and Tomoka and Ann being bridesmaids, retreated to the bridal room for the lucky girl.

Oshitari Yuushi came up behind him and clasped his friends shoulder, trying to give him an encouraging smile. He wasn't succeeding, so he settled for the hardcore advice that he knew was the hardest of all for a man like Atobe Keigo to understand.

"You have to let her go."

The simple words stung Atobe, but he knew that it must be done. For her sake and happiness, as well as his own.

"I know."

The organ started up and Yuushi retreated to the pews as Atobe inhaled and held out his arm to the awaiting bride who just stepped out.

He had to take an intake of breath at the sight of her.

For Ryuuzaki Sakuno had never looked so beautiful.

He has always thought of her as pretty. Not drop dead gorgeous, but as she blossomed and got older she grew into her features and certainly was pleasant on the eyes. Especially now.

Her long mahogany brown hair cascading in silky waves down her back, the white veil pinned to her head with lilies. The train of her simple halter dress trailed gracefully on the floor, and a silk lace choker adorned with pearls wrapped delicately around her throat.

She smiled at him, her eyes wide and excited, but also darting around nervously. Her smile, however, was radiant as she took his arm and he began walking her down the aisle.

"You look stunning." He whispered, trying to encourage her, and truly meaning it.

"Arigatou," she replied, blushing slightly. "I just hope I don't trip."

As they neared the end of the aisle and he was about to set her free she looked up into the awaiting face of her soon to be husband. Her smile grew, and she turned towards Atobe, he face all aglow.

"This is it," she said nervously. "See you at the reception?" Her eyes were hopeful, and of course he said yes without hesitating.

"Better hurry though," he whispered, trying to get her mind off her nerves. "Before Inui-san gets to the punch bowel." She stifled a laugh and he knew he had succeeded.

She then once again turned her head to the awaiting groom, his teddy brown hair as combed as it could get and his sparkling grey eyes anxious and excited.

"I'm getting married." Sakuno whispered as she stepped towards the love of her life.

She was going now.

She was going to be some one's new wife.

She was no longer going to be Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

But Fuji Sakuno.

The wife of Fuji Yuuta.

Atobe slowly released his grip on her arm, and all to quickly…

He had let her go.

* * *

**AN: Ok guys, I stayed up LATE to write this so you better appreciate. My precious sleep has been robbed from me!!! Mou!! R & R !!!!**


End file.
